camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AliasKit/Archive6
Claim: Adjusted I hope I adjusted my claim a wee bit. Though I must say it is beyond the point of horridness to be polished to perfection. Thank youf or the help and if you would not mind looking over it again that would be great. You are honestly a saint. -bows down to great kit- Felariah (talk) 02:15, October 17, 2014 (UTC)Felariah Hiya! Hey, Kit! A RP sounds lovely :3 and don't apologise for the randomness, it's cool xD Got a storyline or something in mind? I kinda like to plan stuff out before RPing but that's just me. It's cool if you don't wanna PS. Freakin' love the Phoenix Wright references at the top of your talk page ^_^ RE: YUUUUUUUS :D Phoenix Wright is awesome, mayn! :D And cool, cool :3 Do you wanna do it in a forum or on one of our character pages? Also, I saw that you have more than one character. Which one are you using? RE I did xD Nice one And cool! That's awesome because she's a Child of Demeter and mine's a Child of Persephone so that's pretty much common ground between them already xD Do you mind starting the forum? I'm kind of up to my neck in things but I'll do my best to reply RE Much appreciated ^_^ thanks a lot! Repliiiieeed :3 Replied to le forum! Sorry for the wait >.< Re: Page restored! :) Re: You're welcome ^_^ RE: RP Hi, Kit! Thanks for replying! I'll get to mine right away. Sorry about the wait :P RE: RP Thanks lot for understanding ^_^ Btw, you're a pretty good writer, methinks :P ^_^ Haha, you're welcome! Don't sweat it :P And thank you too! I try :P Re: First, I've fixed the problem with the Sign up page :) Second, while I would LOVE to have you go for rb, considering the fact that you only just recently returned, I think it'd help to make a few edits as helper first. Since you were an rb in the past, it shouldn't take too long. Maybe after a week or two of being a helper, you could run for rb :))) Re: Alright :))) Just go here. I'd rather give this to you on chat but my internet isn't allowing me to go there >.< Helper Congratulations on becoming an official wiki helper! You managed to score 83% on the claiming test. If you would just stay in chat for a while, I'll try and get there in a few minutes :) RE:RP Thank you! And don't worry about the wait, I dont really demand a quick reply either :P And I replied as well! I'll be gone for an hour or so but I'll reply as soon as I get home Ohai I is back and I has replied :P Thank you for your patience ^_^ Danny & Lewis I posted on our RP. It's finally time for the sleepover!XD Anyway, I saw in one of your messages that you are quite busy *ehem ehem* stalker mode *ehem ehem* these days so I want to tell you that there's no rush in posting and that you should take your time. That's all. Good luck on whatever you're busy with. ;) *sends a flying kiss lol* Don't worry 'bout it! It's cool, bro! I'm pretty busy too, what with school and stuff, ugh. Take yo' time, I'm on no rush :P Just reply when you can hey hey there wanna rp? 14:04, October 22, 2014 (UTC) welll its ok dont worry I'm semi active too soo that tiny problem doesnt even bother me either way rather than commenting on one of your pages how about a forum? its easier as my computer cant open that much pages soo yeah >,< its ok if you say no but its much easier cause we can just bring in anyone and make it practically anywhere you know? 14:45, October 22, 2014 (UTC) dont worry dont worry as long as you reply I wont mind (did you see how many rp forums I have (not braging! please dont take me as one of those noble chicks that think people are below them but they do have cool hats...do they >,<) anyhow what was I walking about of yeah ! dont worry I'll be ok my e mail tells me when anyone has replied soo even if you replied super late I'll still be notified (if I dont bring an axe to my house demanding a reply I give you permission !) either way umm how about you make it when your free and link it to me soo that you can choose who to rp with :) 14:57, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Loool Haha, thank you! xD Weeelp, good luck with your endeavours and such and hope you have a nice day! magic wow how did you do the magic! *clap hands* I like your type of magic either way I didnt know you speak french! that and I'm glad you dont think of me as one of those people cause truthfully I have no clue how they can do that >,< but I do like doing hair flips if thats ever a crime *dramatic hair flip like what they do in the commercial* also not to forget replied :) 09:46, October 23, 2014 (UTC) YUUUUUS Yaaaaay! Thank you for replying! I've done so toooo :P Re: Um, I'm not sure if I can note Heyoni down as semi-active because she's marked as user left and doesn't have any characters. If she wants to be marked as semi-active, she needs to have at least one char... Re: Hmm okay. I'll add her back to the list, since no one did :/ Re: No prob :) Re: It's fine :) Being a helper's like being an rb without the constant dept edit requirement anyway. Just message me if you plan on editing or doing some stuff that you feel needs permission :) Riley Siblings Alright sooooo they were claimed :D buuut do you want Jordan or....? Re: Well Jordan is yours c: do you want to make the page or I can, I don't mind cx 0.0 hm? *gasp* wow!! *clap hands* encore encore! anyhow like I said I dont mind late replies as long as you do reply >,< either way replied :) 15:59, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Yuuuus Yaaaaaaaaaay! Thank you! I has repliedeth (I tried) alsoooo xD Re: Shoulda brought the blue ballons xD but yeah all good and well I was deciding between Daniel Craig and Evan Peters, cause he would be ideal, cause there are images of him and Brooklyn's model together and everything but Idk I might use him for my next. Claiming Edited-ish? Hey. I edited my Camp/Libra Tris Noctis page once I saw your comment. I'm so sorry about the Manticores, because I was up all night, and there were many things I changed and I only just realized now, so if you want to check it out again, feel free to. You can correct me if I have any mistakes there, I'm not sure if I managed to edit them all so go ahead :) ☛ Books, Music and Anime are the main things I live for ~ Inee☚ 11:31, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanksies for your hard work. *huggles* If ever I need help with a claim, I'll just link it to you. And good luck with your laptop. I know how it feels to have it shut down and not be able to charge it. :( Hi hi Hello, I was wondering if you'd like to rp? Yours truly Chocoshake. c: ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 13:20, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Otay Yay!!!! Choose a chara from meh page please. :D Also, I've missed you!!! It's been foreveh ICE CREAAAAAAAAAAAAM ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 13:26, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Hmm How about the Nyx dude? I haven't used him yet. :D Also I might not reply for a little while. D: ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 13:36, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Idek xD The weirdness game is strooooong! But thank you for replying :3 I have done so too, yaaaay! Re:Sorry! I wasn't on at that time... Sorry! But I'm on now...hopefully. Are you still on? I'd love to RP with you :) Re:RP I don't really care where or who :) You can choose, if you'd like to, that is. Re:Ok Sure, just give me some options of whom of your chars doesn't mind/likes being flirted to, cause Jake will flirt with any living object and I can't stop him :) LINK Kit and Xax's RP HERE Hey Your daughter of Hecate? And sorry for the late reply. ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 14:59, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:Claim Sorry for the late reply >.< I think the usage depends, when involving Circe's island. In canon (or at least, in the Heroes of Olympus series), the island was insinuated (and I think it was confirmed by Reyna or Hylla) to have been destroyed when Percy and Annabeth left. I have encountered claims in the past (though it may have been a year or two ago) when certain users made use of Circe's island. However, with us being thorough, I'd advise against using the island in the claim's history. Remember: The simpler the history, the better. Re: No problem :) Glad I was able to help. Re:Category Fixed :) Thanks, Melody Thanks, I appreciate it. People are nice here, lol Melody the Movement (talk) 04:24, November 4, 2014 (UTC) RE Of course i would love to RP :) I am However Working on my Profile Page so expect slightly long waits if thats Ok? Also My Characters are on my Pge under The Musicians "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 12:40, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Re Lol dont Worry ill Reply and ya Kyle and Faith would be great and my comupter kinda loads Comments really slow so can we do a forum? And why having troble Choosing are my chars that great lol XD "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 12:58, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Re haha I know were both just awsome XD anyways look forward to Rping With you :D "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 13:16, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Re XD yes let us begin :D "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 13:26, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Posted! Eyo, Alias~! As the title says, I have replied to our rp. :3 Help Hey, so I need a little more help. Do you mind helping? Melody the Movement (talk) 05:10, November 5, 2014 (UTC) RP I would be more than happy to RP with you Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 14:24, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Re I don't mind. Use whoever you feel like playing, alternatively feel free to check out Analeese's page and use the character you feel would work best with her. I am also working on an Aglaea kid and possibly a Cybele kid so feel free to give me ideas for storylines. I also want to do a character based on myself. Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 14:34, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Re Sounds great and either is fine :D Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 15:07, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: No worries! I love it. One of the best starters I've gotten for a while. Feel free to pop into chat by the way as we can probably speed up the process. Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 15:39, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: No worries! I love it. One of the best starters I've gotten for a while. Feel free to pop into chat by the way as we can probably speed up the process. Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 15:41, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat Is it just me or does chat seem to be glitchy/not working? By the way could you do me a favour and check out a claim? Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 15:47, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Re I've posted. Let me know if you have any problems with the scene or want some ideas for future plotlines. Also, could you please look at a couple of claims for me as a favour? :) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Terrence_Smith http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/David_Sandusky?t=20141105001934# Thanks Alex Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 18:46, November 5, 2014 (UTC) My CHU Sig. Look at it in all its glory. I have a little something for you. :3 THUNDERBOLT! *it flashes before your eyes in a flashy fashion* *your eyes clear up* EEEK! :D OMFG MOMMY IS OFFICIALLY BACK? >:D And sowwy for not replying sooner or showing signs of life xD School has been keeping me pretty busy ;-; it's no fun! Too many tests and quizzes and other crap like that xP Anyway, yeah when I get free time i shall totally rp with you. Cause im having lots of stuff happening this week and a physics test is one of them *SOBS* But im seriously glad your back mum! ^^ It's been ages since you were here >.< bo!! hi there I'm here not to talk about me but mass..(you know him)..I have a message from him.... he says hi and he says hi and he also says he misses you :) and he also added that its been a long time since he chatted with you from the most weird mail carrier possible mel! 14:03, November 6, 2014 (UTC) wish I wish I can but he just went off (we talked through fb) and truth be told he asked me for your fb thinking I know you (i do but I guess not enough to have the courage to ask for this sorry >,<) anyhow the hermes joke..I did catch your drift (i have no idea which movie I took this from but hey its life use the lemons right?) but it took me a few minutes to get it (I truthfully thought there was some big meaning behind that >,< or a chat joke >,<) 14:12, November 6, 2014 (UTC) hermes I did get the hermes joke but I guess I look too deep in it considering you two know from chat *doesnt like to go to chat dont ask long story >,<* either way do you have an fb? I'll give it to him (and maybe add you myself ;) ) 14:22, November 6, 2014 (UTC) hmmm guess what we have 2 mutual friends...and I kinda already knew its you (I was bored !!dont judge >,<) either way done and done 14:32, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ikr i know right but still i'm surrpise you just added two people >,< 14:41, November 6, 2014 (UTC) oh? welll then should I start promoting it ? :3 14:55, November 6, 2014 (UTC) dont dont temp me my friend dont...I may seem nice but I have a lot of people behind me ;) 15:04, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Lol xD Yes, I'm Chocoshake. And yes, I still use my BC charrie. P.S. Chocoshake still loves you. :D ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 20:52, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Answered your questions Hey, it's the guy who made David Sandusky. I answered your questions on my claim. Thanks. 9Clockwork (talk) 21:08, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Re Lol thats a great name yes you can call me that :) Oh and my wifi stop working so i wont be on to much "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 04:45, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chu choose again 3:) :D xD or should we just use vaugh and julia again? Re: mkai i'll just use her and chu can use any of churs. Hola. Hey, I was just wonderin' if our rp is still goin'. I know you have a lot of other rps but just wanted to know. 12:18, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sounds ok to me. I'm really running low on ideas and such. xD Oh, and I need to think of a history and god parent for Stefania soon. I need a demigod to use in rps since Luciella ain't available yet. Re Nah, I'm good. I can't really see Luciella being portrayed by anyone else besides Georgie. My mind is weird like that. :D The Blair Sisters So I approved your claim and was going to update the user/char forum, but I'm unsure what their names are exactly xD Do they have Blair at the end of their names? Hey, there! Sorry for not replying for ages, but I'm still figuring out how things work. I'd love to rp if you can bear with me, just let me know what to do. Goddess of Inspiration (talk) 00:39, November 12, 2014 (UTC) fb fb now! 18:07, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Yoooo! I has replied too! Dont worry about it, mayn! I took ages too - which I hope you dont mind >.> - it's cool :P And a quest sounds like a very-uber-really-super mega-fantastic idea :3 Spots Just thought I'd inform that I moved one of your BC spots to Camp in order to accommodate Jude Walker. Please be more mindful of the number of spots you have left. Yayo Your welcome. I am coming back. I was away for some family stuff that put everythinb on hold.i was happy yo take care of simon Aeyo Long time no talk, Kit Kat. :D Oh, and Aeyo, Kit Kat, can I call you Kit Kat? By the way, you wanna have another RP with Bituin and Jordan or nah? Re: Hi Hey an RP sounds great. Did you have a specific place to RP in mind? Nep2n (talk) 04:55, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Re I'm favouring Jordan RN.^_^ But if you want, some of your other chars can join in the fun. Now, where shall the rp take place? Re I'll use Jaimee. You can pick your own char, I don't really have any preference. What location do you want to use? Nep2n (talk) 14:36, November 20, 2014 (UTC) HEYO Thanks> Why not rp right now? Wanna forum or character page I Was Born To Die “Live Fast Die Young ❤ Deathy” 23:26, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Can you post first im not good at staring things out. IT WAS ULTRAVIOLENCE ONCE UPON A DREAM ♫ DEATH 00:57, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Here http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/_Death_And_Kit_Rp IT WAS ULTRAVIOLENCE ONCE UPON A DREAM ♫ DEATH 01:07, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Whoops we'll use youres. IT WAS ULTRAVIOLENCE ONCE UPON A DREAM ♫ DEATH 01:16, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Re Will do, Milady! :D Rollback Congratulation on getting rb rights!!!! I look forward to working with you even more :))) Re: You did it somewhat correctly, though you forgot to fill out some stuff. Check the history and see what I added/edited so you can know the next time you add in a new user :) Sorry, if I had more time I would discuss things more thoroughly but I'm currently doing a project and really shouldn't even be online xDD Images Hi! I just was wandering how to upload an image to a character page, beacause I'm having a really hard time. It's an image already on the wiki though and it isn't coming up :/ EllieRosexx (talk) 08:38, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I do It's Kylie Jenner. Melody the Movement (talk) 05:22, November 24, 2014 (UTC) No problem No prob-lemo :) Melody the Movement (talk) 05:24, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Yes It is, but I checked before I used the pictures and it said that the character was inactive so I uploaded other pictures. And there are two different people on that page, both Kylie and Kendall Jenner. If she's using mainly Kylie, I'll take it down if I must. Melody the Movement (talk) 05:32, November 24, 2014 (UTC) No No, I honestly didn't see a reason why if the user was inactive. And okay, thanks so much I appreciate it. Melody the Movement (talk) 05:39, November 24, 2014 (UTC) And also I was checking to see if TheOneUpper was inactive, and it says he/she is Officialy Inactive. Melody the Movement (talk) 05:45, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Jesse. Jesse's model is Calin sitar (Mr.Suit (talk) 05:51, November 24, 2014 (UTC)) Hey Umm i created that character like 2 years ago, We havent agreed so i dont know how were gonning to work this out. IT WAS ULTRAVIOLENCE ONCE UPON A DREAM ♫ DEATH 20:28, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Model Hi, It's Dreamstowords, I just looked through the unclamed and couldn't find one that matches Penelope. Do you think you could help me find a replacement? Dreamstowords (talk) 00:07, November 26, 2014 (UTC)Dreamstowords I think.. I think the demigod. Melody the Movement (talk) 04:54, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay Okay, thanks so much for the information. I will get in contact with the owner of model. Melody the Movement (talk) 05:41, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Spots Hey hey sorry it took a while before I could reply >.< Anyway, yes, entry level users only have 1 character spot. One in the sense that they can only create one demigod character. Nymphs, centaurs, satyrs, and other minor characters don't take up the char spots assigned to a user when s/he levels up so, even if the entry level user created, say a huntress, s/he can still make a demigod char. We don't have a limit for minor characters, so if the user wants to rp using only minor characters, it's allowed. But minor chars also have to be regulated, since having a lot of them could be hectic because some of them aren't really used and would just take up space and waste time and effort. Hope I was able to clear things up a bit :) Re: Oh when that happens, they level up a week after the page was created. Which is why it's of the utmost importance that users inform an admin team member that they're creating an animal nymph. Re: You're welcome :) Hi Hi Alias! Are you online? I just have something to ask Re Oh not really super private but yeah I guess it's better if we talk about it on chat :) Hey SOrry it took so long, but I posted to the RP between my Nyx chara and your Hecate chara. ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 21:17, November 26, 2014 (UTC) well well if you think it is then by all means please archieve it I wont stop you as it is your turn but if you think its not then just reply I will reply to you as soon as I can.. 18:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Her model isn't Chloe. :P Re First off, Jean gurl, take that floaty sign thing off your talk page, because you are now a proud member of the admin team. xD I don't necessarily recall ever RP'ing Kali and the said Trebor. O.o Idk if the names are mistaken, but I'd be glad to nonetheless. Could you also perhaps start the forum? I'm at lack of inspiration. Re: Sorry. I forgot. :3 Um, as for the model, I dont know who she is... :/ Hey School...*faints and then is woken up* thanks for fixing issue. Its okay take your time-- IT WAS ULTRAVIOLENCE ONCE UPON A DREAM ♫ DEATH 03:19, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Re Ahhhh. I just recognize him more by the name of Chuluun. >.< We could definitely RP them, since it would be interesting. Just a heads up that I may not be active on Friday-Sunday because of the huge amount of homework the devils teachers decided to throw on us on the same week. RE I finished my claim! Hi there! Hi Alias, I just wanted to ask you about reserving models. I asked Mel and she said to ask you. So I am! I really wanna reserve a model, how can I? Thanks a lot! Re Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it! Here is the actual image itself and from what I know, she is not taken. She is called Amy Lee 33 and she isn't on the wiki. So, can I reserve her? I would like it to be permanent. Thanks a lot! :)http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:AriLovesItFaveYoutuber.jpeg Re No, it isn't the same person. What should I do in this case? Could you please help me with categorizing, I'm so sorry for annoying you! Thanks a ton! You are so kind! Honestly I owe you! Thanks a lot!!!!!!!!!! (Seriously,I know I am annoying you!) Goodbye, dear friend! May the odds be ever in your favour! done as said on the title... 17:45, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi! Is there a list that tells me which monsters are on which level? Blog Post Please read this. I redid my claim so hopeful it is good, Alias c: Thank you for reviewing my claim. I got my edited claim for you c: I updated my claim on my page to include the 3-4 Paragraphs c: Thank you for reviewing Alias :D. BTW sorry i posted this twice i forgot the header and my sig XD Cris Of Hades (talk) 00:50, November 29, 2014 (UTC)Cris_Of_Hades , Re Alright no problem thanks c: Cris Of Hades (talk) 04:27, November 29, 2014 (UTC)Cris_of_Hades Re: Hey sorry it took so long to reply >.< I already fixed your renaming issue :) Re: As far as I know, yes, the mortal-turned-nymph will remain in the same physical age she was when she died. Re: Welcome :)